I Will Rise
by Glowing Embers
Summary: “Draco…please dont…please..” Your begging reminds me of our first few times, you cried alot more then. You usually don’t plead either because you know I hate that & so I backhand you, just another reminder as I unbutton your blouse. D/G Not Fluf


.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
You may write me down in history  
With your bitter, twisted lies,  
You may trod me in the very dirt  
But still, like dust, I'll rise  
  
Does my sassiness upset you?  
Why are you beset with gloom?  
'Cause I walk like I've got oil wells  
Pumping in my living room.  
  
Just like moons and like suns,  
With the certainty of the tides,  
Just like hopes springing high,  
Still I will rise.  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
She holds her head high when she walks into a room. Demanding respect from every one, not forcefully as they willingly give it to her, she has earned such a privilege. She is Virginia Weasley. Head girl, and top of her class. She volunteers, loves animals, and is good at everything she does. She's also seeker of her quidditch team, editor and reporter for the school newspaper, is a vegetarian, never has detention, always hands work in on time, is willing to lend a shoulder to cry on and always has the right advice…she's fucking perfect. Never stepping even a toe out of line. The Chamber of Secrets long forgotten to the few who knew of it and what had happened to her. Now she's always the perfect representation of purity, of a somewhat higher class. She carries a grace that only the wealthy should have. Her world is perfect even though her lack of money. She doesn't act it, but every one knows she deserves to be above the rest.   
  
  
…no place at all for a /Weasley/ if you ask me…  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
Did you want to see me broken?  
Bowed head and lowered eyes?  
Shoulders falling down like teardrops.  
Weakened by my soulful cries.  
  
Does my haughtiness offend you?  
Don't you take it awful hard  
'Cause I laugh like I've got gold mines  
Diggin' in my own back yard  
  
You may shoot me with your words,  
You may cut me with your eyes,  
You may kill me with your hatefulness,  
But still, like air, I'll rise.  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
I want to see tears in your eyes. I want to see you in pain…to wipe that smile off of your lovely face and take you for my self. I want to break you. To show you, you are nothing…you shouldn't have happiness. You should have no grace, nothing to look forward to. Because you are not of higher class as every one seems to think, you are below us, and I want to remind you of this by feeling you beneath me. I want your soul shattered…I want nothing left of you to survive…and then you will see how much every one has loved you when no one is there to pick up the pieces.   
  
  
  
  
~*~  
Does my sexiness upset you?  
Does it come as a surprise  
That I dance like I've got diamonds  
At the meeting of my thighs?  
  
Out of the hurts of history's shame  
I rise  
Up from a past that's rooted in pain  
I rise  
I'm a black ocean, leaping and wide,  
Welling and swelling I bear in the tide.  
Leaving behind nights of terror and fear  
I rise  
Into a daybreak that's wondrously clear  
I rise  
Bringing the gifts that my ancestors gave,  
I am the dream and hope of the slave.  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
"Virginia, detention for talking in my class, stay in your seat and instructions will be given once the bell rings."   
  
You look pale, almost sick. You know what is going to happen. And I know you will never tell…you never tell, my sweet Virginia, you never do.   
  
As class ends and all other students file out you obediently stay like you have so many previous times, as I shut and securely lock the dungeon door.   
  
"Draco…please don't…please…"   
  
I've heard this before- your' begging, it reminds me of our first few times, you cried allot more then. You usually don't plead either because you know I hate that, and so I backhand you, just another reminder as I unbutton your blouse. This is what you are…a slave to me, a disgraceful whore. As I roughly push up your skirt and rip off your panties, I remind you of your place. As I thrust my self inside you, I whisper in your ear how you are nothing. And I will keep on doing this…every chance I get, until you know where you belong. In the gutter. Until your eyes are down cast from every one- even mudbloods- as you are worse than their filth. I make you scream my name as I fuck you harder, I make you moan against your will, even though I can tell you get no pleasure from this…do you feel special now Virginia? Do you want to be the center of my attention?  
  
But until then, you will have to learn this lesson. As I clean up the blood and cum from the desk, I call you back just for one more round up against the wall. You see Virginia, this nightmare will never end. Because you deserve this…and eventually you will fall.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
I will rise.  
I will rise.  
I will rise.  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): HP not mine, the rest is by Maya Angelou, titled: Still I Rise. I did change some of the words but it is mostly left unchanged. Plot is mine. I don't give permission to any one to take any part of my work.  
  
I know I've probably desecrated Maya's beautiful words, but the idea just came to me and I had to write it out. The speaking parts are Draco Malfoy, and the poem represents Ginny and what she wants to say but can't… I know two of the messages I was trying to get across was she thinks he is jealous in some way, and that she will overcome this no matter what. Those were only two basic messages, there is a lot more meaning if you actually want to sit and ponder on it.   
  
As for an explanation…I sometimes creep my self out, and after reading this through for the first time this is one of those creepy moments ^_^ I don't know what possessed me. But I'm posting it any way. If you liked this fic, or enjoy reading dark Draco/Ginny fics please also check out my other account Wind and Ashes. I also have dark Draco fics on there to.   
  
Any comments appreciated, please add your thoughts on what you think of the connections, thanks for reading. And I may write up another chapter, different POV or years from this time, something like that if requested.  
  
Glowing Embers  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
